


《金枝》

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 成人读物 不接受sm别看 甜的微博@十米九万李
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

《金枝》1

那是他不熟悉的地方。知了没完没了地叫，不同于家乡四处高低不平，上海近郊找不到丘陵。路上车来车往全是尘灰色的尾气，进了小区才稍微好点儿。他热的鬓角湿润，自己拖着两个托运尺寸行李箱爬上了洋房门口的台阶，打开门第一时间打开了中央空调。

这个时候就想念小时候的电风扇和站立式空调，一打开就有冷风多好。

肖战把自己摔在沙发上，打开手机回起了信息。有同学朋友的，约稿的，一位老师的，往下再看就没了。他点开母亲的头像，最后一条信息还是上周发的。

手机震动两下，他返回消息界面的最顶端，是工作安排。他们让他以后负责盯王一博，再三嘱咐说催王一博的稿子必须亲自去到他家里，拎着他耳朵站在他后面看他写完交稿了才行。

“远大路21号” —— 顺便把王一博的地址给了肖战。

这不巧了吗，一个小区的。

肖战直起身子，这时候屋内已经凉快下来了。他拿出一套干燥的换洗衣物，左右望了望，只有对面有一栋乌漆麻黑窗帘全拉的洋房，便就地脱了衣服。

美人的皮肤透白，包裹骨骼和青色血管，分明是健康的，身子修长挺拔，无故给人一种脆弱感，不好好呵护的话皮肉会从内开始腐烂，失去其光彩。

可能因为太漂亮了，所以本身就是容易破碎的。琉璃彩云，镜花水月，但凡有了半分偏差，再想重组就难了。

但他一转过身，胸前两个小而难以忽略的圆环就会被发现。珍珠挂在环上，其尖锐的那头曾经刺破皮肤，从此和他的主人一同沉沦，直至今天。

等换好了衣服，肖战看了眼手机，可以去催稿了。他站在原地踌躇了两秒，认命似地撩起衣服，把珍珠的乳钉摘了下来，放在了茶几上。

娇生惯养的漂亮艺术家有几个不为人知的秘密。书香门第的家庭可以灌溉出美人温润如他，却阻止不了阴暗里藤蔓的滋生。

藤蔓会拼了命地往阳光下生长，蔓延在交织的筋骨和金枝上，抽枝发芽。

“叮咚—”

肖战戴了副口罩，直到王一博开了洋房的前门都没摘下。

“你好，我是肖战，你的编辑安排我每天来督促你交稿。” 肖战站在洋房门口，一通自我介绍结束了王一博都没说话。他戴着副眼镜，隔着镜片观察这个明显是刚睡醒的男人。屋内果不其然漆黑一片，衬的他皮肤更白，像是常年不见阳光。

可是他除了白以外还很好看。肌肉线条，宽松的衣物都遮不住的宽肩窄腰，喉结，下颚线，还有因为刚睡醒所以隐约勃起的那根东西。

肖战几乎是看到他的第一眼就湿了，后穴不受控制地开始分泌清液。王一博有着无与伦比的性张力，任何人看他一眼就可以想像出跟他上床的画面。会去揣测对方的癖好，恨不得把自己拆成骨血，送到对方的手下。

他知道自己宽松的阔腿裤里没穿内裤，若是再多看两眼，一会儿裤子是不是都要打湿了？微微肿胀的阴茎也难以自抑地动了情，蹭到了裤子粗糙的布料。

他想跟他上床，被青筋暴起的手臂掐住脖子，不要命地往里操。

“肖先生？”

王一博开口了。

“啊，对…我现在得看着你…”

“进来吧。” 

王一博侧了侧身放人进来，肖战隐约觉得自己闻到了精液的味道，但不确定，因为王一博看上去真的是刚醒。他一步步往客厅走去，端详着跟自己家如出一辙的格局，忽略了身后一道炙热的视线。

他不知道王一博两眼一直紧随着自己的两瓣滚圆，转身说自己鼻子今天有点敏感戴着口罩他不介意吧？听到王一博说没关系。

然后“咔哒”一声，门关了。

“喝水么？”

“不用了，你交了稿我就要回去了。”

肖战一边客气地回答王一博，一边悄悄打量着这间屋子格外冷清的客房。王一博显然不常有客人，但若说是一个单身男性独居的屋子，似乎又显得太有条理。

茶几一尘不染，但长沙发却连一个靠枕都没有。

“住的远么？” 王一博拉回他的思绪，状似不经意地问道。

肖战一边说话一边跟着他进了书房。这里比客厅多了太多人味儿，地板是同样异常地整洁。要说什么东西是不必要的，只有几沓显然被废弃的草稿堆在一个角落，也不怎么碍眼。肖战慢慢坐在了屋内唯一一张单人沙发上：“不远，同一个小区。”

“那真是巧了。”

“是啊…” 肖战不知道该说什么了。

王一博不客气地拉开书桌前宽敞的椅子坐下，继续敲击键盘，时不时抬起眼皮看他一眼：“你看过我的小说吗？”

肖战诚实地摇了摇头，说自己刚上任，有时间一定补。

对方盯了他两秒，目光如炬，看得肖战因为短裤的湿润而莫名心虚，几乎撑不住对视的压力想要回避，险些以为自己是赤身裸体站在他面前的。

一秒，两秒，三秒。

王一博先一步把注意力重新放回了显示器前，没有纠缠，反而轻笑一声说：“你是不是很乖？家里从小看着，不能磕着碰了的那种。”

“很明显吗？” 肖战不自觉地长舒一口气，也跟着笑了笑，只是因为口罩的遮挡不怎么明显，唯有眼角弯弯，“但是我刚跟家里闹掰，一个多星期没联系了。”

王一博没搭话，显然是不想探究这种过于私人的话题而造成冒犯。两人就这么面面相觑，一个打字一个低头把弄手机，房间里最大的声响来自于电脑的主机运作的声音。

又过了一会儿，肖战发现王一博不知何时停下了打字的动作。书房的窗户外天还明亮如正午，省去了小区路灯的一笔费用，但实际上已经是晚上了：“写不出来了。”

肖战见他两手一摆一副“就这样了”的纨绔模样直接愣了。

“什么叫写不出来了？还有半个小时就得交稿了诶…”

“就是写不出来了，” 王一博起身走出书房，直径去了对面的卧室，全然不管焦急的肖战，“没灵感。”

“那怎么才能有灵感啊？你今天要是写不出来我肯定要挨骂了诶…”

漂亮画家有点冒汗，把口罩拉到了下巴下面，露出一整张漂亮的小脸，不自觉地就站到了王一博卧室的门口。王一博正背对着他，后颈的一颗小痣就这么撞入眼帘。

痣都天生会找不平淡的位置吗？在完美的躯体上的时候。

然后肖战就看到了，王一博拉开抽屉，从里头掏出了一堆自己无比熟悉的东西。

他止住了步子，心跳宛若漏了一拍，随后报复似得开始狂跳，在静谧中砰砰响的震耳欲聋。

声音大的令他怀疑王一博是否都能听到。

“我准备找找灵感。” 王一博正好拿出一根皮鞭，宽大的手掌握住鞭柄游刃有余。穗子全黑，一根根向下垂着，不难想象抽到人娇嫩脆弱的皮肤上会落下什么样的淤青。

他说不出话，只知道自己湿的更加彻底。

男人那处这么敏.感实属不应该，可他一见到王一博就难以自抑地浪荡。

王一博握着那根皮鞭站了起来，另一只手抓了抓自己的头发，盯住了露出下半张脸的肖战。下一秒，挑了挑眉。

“咚”的一声，肖战感觉到自己双腿一软，堪堪跪下了。

——

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“怎么了？” 王一博似乎半点没被突然变脸的肖战吓到，也没展现出要去伸手扶他起来的意思。

“身体不舒服吗？” 他假模假样地问道。

肖战理所应当地没有答话，于是王一博抬起步子，主动迈开长腿，一步步朝跪在地上的人走去，三两步就停在他跟前。

肖战知道自己后背在冒冷汗，脸色也一定苍白的不正常。但看到男人的鞋停在自己身前时却连头都不敢抬。

他也终于明白那种一见到对方就身下濡湿，身体不由自主地升起腾腾欲望的感觉从何而来。

这是王一博用几十次或大或小，刻骨铭心的调教烙在他骨血里的。鞭笞，杖板，血痕，红印，唾液，淤青，男人不容置疑的指令。那些从内里滋生而绽放的花骨枝桠，站在外头察觉不到，但注定是无法忽略的，在浩浩长夜碰撞出火花。

是荷尔蒙和化合物的释放，源自疼痛，快感，性，还有爱。

“请主人…责罚。”

他听见自己虔诚地交出仅此一副的灵肉，等待惩罚，也是赎罪。

王一博听了他带着哭腔的请求，停止了玩弄手中的鞭柄。一时间偌大的屋子静谧无声，只有肖战因为高度紧张而发颤的躯体发出砰砰心跳，静待主人的圣裁。

肖战觉得仿佛过去了半个世纪，而后才等到王一博轻蔑的一声嗤笑。男人蹲了下来，修长的手指能轻易拿捏住自己的下巴，强迫自己用那双不知何时早已泛红的眼睛与他平视。

他无数次幻想过被这双手真实地抚摸皮肉时的快意。他会敏感的开始浑身颤栗，喉咙里溢出淫媚的呻吟，哪怕这双手的主人还什么都没做，光是抚摸就可以将自己送上极乐。

“唔唔！！” 王一博那两指越来越用力，肖战发出了一声锐叫。

“我第一天就说了，我不喜欢不听话的。” 王一博感觉到肖战被捏疼了，哭着要往后退，反而毫不留情地反手用手捏住了他的下颚，钳的他动弹不得，嗓子里一直发出小兽般的呜咽。

“在我这里，错了，就没得回头了。”

说完，王一博松开已经无声地哭的溃不成军的肖战，重新直起身子，把软鞭“啪”地丢回了橱柜，发出一声闷响，把地上还没缓过劲来的人吓了一跳。

“你走吧，明天来的时候记住我们只是工作关系。” 王一博背对着门口，知道听见肖战快速地站起来，整理好衣物摔门而出后才回头。

王一博久久没动作。其实他知道自己今天吓得人狠了，但是不狠一点，顽劣的孩子又怎么会长记性呢？

肖战回到家时还感觉心未安定，收缩的频率比平常高出许多，闭上眼睛，快速深吸一口气而后吐出，短暂地停顿后再深吸一口，周而复始，直至沉重的喘息平静到不易察觉，心情也稍微平复。

他烧了壶水，一边等水开一边呆愣愣地复盘，从进门见到王一博，再到王一博拿出那根有茜素红色绳结的鞭子，他不受控制地跪直在男人的房门口。

王一博收到那条鞭子的起因是某次调教结束之后的闲聊。18年的肖战躺在床上，隔着电话半开玩笑地问他会不会嫌自己不好管教，去收别的奴？

“不会啊，除非你跟我说想结束了。”

王一博的文字发来，在一个人入眠的夜晚成了微弱的光源，那份包容也显得极其不真实。好像只要他稍微有点理智就该知道，那是抓不住的东西。肖战不记得自己反常的情绪有没有被察觉，当时只低低反问他，那要是我走了，你有了新的sub，调教的时候会不会想起我？

再然后，他的主人就于一周后收到了那根鞭子。全世界独一无二，专门为了王一博赐予肖战的垂怜而生。用肖战的话说，以后用这根鞭子抽在别的sub的身上的时候，王一博可以想起他。

“没有比我更漂亮的奴隶。”

王一博是他第一个dom，也是唯一一个。

那天晚上王一博卡在迟到的边缘交了稿，躺回床上，任由过长的刘海遮挡本就可见度极低的昏暗。

他跟肖战一样，在脑子里一遍遍复盘着今天发生的所有，甚至开始追忆两个人的第一场青涩而又带着血腥味的调教。从肖战那些淫荡堕落的黑白色局部照，到他白天进了对面的洋房，时隔大半年再次肆无忌惮地挑起窥视者的欲望，最后自投罗网。

他不喜欢背弃，违约，知错而继续犯错。

可是对肖战，他愿意花心思剖开那人的心肝，再一点一点把自己塞进去。

前提是，他有心肝的话。

这次的阴差阳错反而加深了自己对他的了解。书香门第，从小被供奉追捧，站在神上的画家。但他知道角落里的秘密。转过身，在信徒和朝贡者看不到的地方，品格优良的美人会卸下衣服，用那双沾染颜料触摸画布的手对自己进行亵渎。

身后的蜜穴，阴茎，胸前的两颗茱萸......

那双手曾经在自己的指令下开启欲望的开关，拿起捆绑绳和跳蛋，把自己嗯哦出声的淫荡脸蛋献给自己看。

甚至自己刺破皮肉，钉上乳环。

那副王一博买的乳环。

思及此处，他第一次怀疑自己是不是视力太好，不然为什么连那对乳环的形状都看得清清楚楚，笃定就是自己当年亲手挑选的那对。

打下去的时候是疼的，但他是不是更多感觉到爽？自己选择将自己刺破，留下浪荡的证据。

屋里已经彻底暗了。王一博下午搞出来的精液味道早已通风散去，但这时候又硬了，如此频繁，只因为一段短暂的偷窥和同样短暂的重逢，亦是相遇。今天傍晚的时候肖战摘了口罩，那时候他甚至能想像出如何把精液蹭到那颗旖旎的痣上。

那是多少个夜晚的幻想。

不知不觉，他单手撸动的速度愈来愈快。龟头涨成紫红色，粗壮狰狞的那根东西开始从马眼处分泌爱液，一点一点顺着上下套弄的动作沾湿了他干燥的手指。他下午刚弄脏了书房满地的稿纸，现在在卧室里，他不愿意再花时间打扫，于是不得不从床头柜里掏出全新的一盒套打开，给自己带上。

最后那股白浊在他的意淫中射在了肖战嘴里，蹭了人满脸，鼻尖，唇峰，下巴，嘴里的也被勒令吞下。肖战当然很乖，一滴都没浪费，射给他多少，他就吃下去多少。吃完了还会伸出殷红的软舌，淫荡地讨好自己的调教者。

会瞋着被呛的水盈盈的瑞凤眼，说：“都吃完了，主人。”

王一博深呼一口气睁开眼，现实中却是把沉甸甸的套打成结后丢到了黑色垃圾桶里。

他睡前最后看了一眼对面的窗户。两层窗帘应该是都拉上了，外面那层给人的感觉很厚重，一丝丝光都照不进去。

肖战应该已经睡了。

他放空地盯住那扇窗户十余分钟，最后躺回了床上。直到赴约于周公之前，脑子里都在重复闪现那人拉下口罩后鲜活的脸。

明天见，Sean...


End file.
